Nicole Husher
Name: Nicole Husher Gender: Female Age: 17 School: Colehurst Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Studying, socializing, helping out around school, nurse assistant, student council, politics, medicine Appearance: Nicole is a student who stands out at Colehurst. She's known as one of the more attractive girls in her grade, though not in the manner typical of fashion models. Nicole has striking red hair, lighter than most redheads, which she wears loose. While she sometimes straightens her hair, she normally allows it to assume its natural, more curly state, feeling that it looks cuter that way and is easier to manage anyways. It falls to her mid-back when left straight, and a couple inches less when curled. Her face is soft yet mature, a mix of rounded and heart-shaped (tending towards the latter). She has a thin and slightly pointed nose, and full lips. Her cheeks are rounded, not in a puffy way, but in a manner that complements her other features. Nicole's eyes are light blue. Her eyebrows are thin and arched, and a slightly darker shade than her hair, tending more towards brown than red. Nicole stands at 5'5". She is slightly overweight (roughly 150 pounds), but she wears her weight quite well, likely thanks to her mother's genes. Most of her extra weight goes straight to her curves, giving her an hourglass figure. Nicole gets a lot of attention, partially because she is notably large-chested. She has a relatively low waist-hip ratio, though not overly so. Her hips are fairly wide, and her stomach is a little soft, though not flabby. She also carries a bit of extra weight on her upper arms, in contrast to her lower body, which is more shapely and toned. Nicole's lower arms are more slender than her upper arms, with medium-sized hands keeping them from appearing disproportionate. She wears her nails at a decent length, painting them some of the time, though not every day. Nicole's complexion is largely fair, with tans, though possible, lasting only briefly. She has smooth skin, with no notable scars, and she generally does not suffer from acne outbreaks. For the most part, Nicole dresses in a stylish yet modest fashion, wearing "sexier" outfits only at informal parties and similar social occasions, and even then rarely wearing anything too revealing. In school, her style tends towards the formal, including blouses and long skirts. Sometimes she wears black high heels, though for the most part she falls back on more comfortable flats or sneakers. While Nicole's modest fashion choices lead some to believe she is not proud of or comfortable with her body, this is not the case; rather, she prefers people to respect her for who she is rather than her attractiveness. She also dislikes it when people obviously check her out, and dresses to discourage this, though she has not had particularly good luck with this in the past, much to her chagrin. At the time of abduction, however, Nicole decided to loosen up a little for a change, wearing a red baseball cap, a pair of sunglasses, her favorite white-gold heart pendant necklace, a deep v-neck top in yellow, pale blue jeans, and white sneakers. She also wore a metal analogue watch on her right wrist. Biography: Nicole's birth was the result of an affair between a British surgeon named Jonathan Husher and an American medical doctor named Diane Taylor. They met when Jonathan moved to Highland Beach from England and ended up finding employment at Saint Francis Medical Hospital. What started as a professional relationship turned into a heated affair (off-duty only) which lasted for only a few months before the two fell in love. About two years into their relationship, they got married. Shortly afterwards, Diane became pregnant. This meant that Nicole was born into a well off, caring family, if one that was rather new to the married way of life. Nicole is an only child. In her early childhood, she never had any contact with her father's side of the family, as her paternal grandparents were extremely anti-American and cut off all ties to Jon when he married Nicole's mother, practically disowning him. Still, even without the help of Jon's wealthy parents, they had (and still have) income to spare. The family maintained a fairly casual attitude towards the disapproval of Jon's parents, denying them a negative reaction and a chance for an argument, especially as the rest of Jon's extended family also largely ignored his parents. Nicole doesn't really remember much of her early childhood, but her parents have told her that she was always a good kid, and that they didn't have much trouble raising her. Even now, she has a good, communicative relationship with both parents, and they've rarely if ever had any serious problems. She also enjoys a more positive relationship with the British side of her family. Around Nicole's sixth birthday, they loosened up and reconciled with her parents, and she has been to England to visit them several times since then, even spending a couple summers living with them. Her grandparents have for the most part given up their anti-American views, though they still occasionally crack an insensitive joke or two. Due to her time with them and learning to speak partly from her father, Nicole speaks with traces of an Oxford accent over her more typical California dialect. The first truly important event in her life happened when she was around five years old. That was when she met Alessandra Canale in pre-school, a girl who would eventually become Nicole's best friend. Her family had just moved across the city, requiring that they enroll with a different pre-school and district. Already naturally somewhat shy, Nicole was a bit confused and definitely nervous about the new environment. Always the more outgoing of the two, Alessandra promptly introduced herself, helping Nicole get acquainted with some of the other kids and become more comfortable in the new school, quickly managing to get rid of her nervousness, though she was still pretty shy even when more comfortable. Eventually, though, she was able to fit in with the other kids and make friends thanks to Alessandra. Both still treasure this early friendship, though they each only remember the bare details about that first meeting. Still, from that day on the two always hung out together, Alessandra taking it as a personal goal to make Nicole less shy now that she'd succeeded in integrating her into the class. It wasn't long before a close friendship started to form between them, especially once their families got to know one another. The girls are so much a part of each other's lives that each feels nearly a part of the other's family. The years passed uneventfully for the most part after that, as Nicole went to school, made friends and studied, all in a fairly routine fashion. Due to her genes, her body developed very quickly, as she started puberty before the end of grade school. This made her feel somewhat separated from most of the other children, making it hard for her to appreciate the natural process of growing up. Though people in her own age group didn't really notice or care at first, once Nicole entered middle school her rapidly-developing looks drew the attention of a number of older students before they invariably backed off on learning her actual age. Despite insistence from friends and family that she should be proud of her appearance, Nicole became uncomfortable with all the attention, and began flying under the radar as best she could. She became more introverted, and went out of her way to draw attention from her looks. However, as puberty started to set in for most people in middle school, her attempts to go unnoticed collapsed as her attractiveness started to make her the target of some sexual harassment and teasing from a small group of older students, especially as she entered high school. This made her especially uncomfortable because for a time, she had been more open when visiting her grandparents, since she was not around anyone she was forced to interact with for school. This willingness to relax, though, would also eventually lead to her first sexual encounter in the summer before ninth grade, when a friend talked her into experimenting during one of her visits to England. Later, Nicole came to regret her choice, feeling that she was unprepared at the time. She has never told anyone in her family about this incident, and, while she still talks with her friend, she feels it somewhat damaged their relationship. Facing further attention upon returning home was the last thing she wanted. Nicole reacted to the attention she received from classmates much differently than the somewhat flirty Alessandra. While she did occasionally flirt with boys, she went straight to her parents and the administration if anyone ever crossed any lines and made her uncomfortable, something that occurred fairly frequently. Infuriatingly, every time she talked to staff about it she felt that she was brushed off, with the administration proving unwilling to act for lack of evidence or promising to do something about the problem without ever following through in any notable capacity (this was in part because of the frequency of her reports over things other students considered harmless). Her parents were also rebuffed, as they did not want to be too pushy, fearing it would result in Nicole being ostracized. While they consulted her about possibly changing schools, she refused, feeling it would be unfair for her to have to leave her friends due to the bad behavior of others. Despite the lack of progress, Nicole refused to give up, talking to some other girls who felt similarly uncomfortable but were merely less vocal and finding out just how widespread the problem was, especially with a handful of the older male students. She started actively chewing out people who harassed her or others, and gave trying to get the school to crack down on such behavior priority only below her own studies. She paid even more attention to this than to her social life at some points in her school career, bringing up her issues often to her close friends, some of whom were even convinced to join her efforts. The final straw came late in ninth grade, when a rumor went around the school that a girl was sexually assaulted in the bathroom. While the rumor turned out to be false, Nicole was enraged to hear it, and resolved to force the school to take action. Taking a platform of finally ending the flagrant disregard for the rules she saw in the halls of Colehurst, she ran for student council and won a seat for her sophomore year, getting an influential position. It wasn't class president, but it was her first step towards a possible campaign. After that she went back to the administration again, this time after having talked to her parents and convinced them to threaten legal action. Colehurst being a small enough school that its student council had some level of actual influence, this, combined with a call from her father, was enough to get the administration to change its tune, taking the issue much more seriously. After that incident, Nicole allowed herself to relax some, as the harassment soon faded almost entirely. Getting to know fellow Council members, she started to be less withdrawn, though still a bit shy by nature, and worked on getting rid of the reputation she had gained in some circles as unapproachable. She even started allowing herself to loosen up, and worked on getting the respect of her classmates. Oddly, this didn't cause her relationship with her friends to suffer at all. While Alessandra had developed a pretty intense interest in boys through middle and high school, and would often try to set Nicole up with guys, the long term nature of their friendship held them together. In fact, when Nicole did feel comfortable enough to get in a serious relationship with one David Jackson, Alessandra was the first person she told, and her primary source of advice. By Junior year, Nicole had become rather popular, easily winning reelection. Her social situation was much improved, as she got to know David's circle of friends too. She found that many of the boys who had been immature and troublesome in her middle school and freshman years had mellowed out a lot, and were actually decent to hang out with. She also found herself less worried about the school environment as a whole, due to her more positive experiences, though she is still in favor of rules enforcement as a general policy. Around school, Nicole's grades are quite impressive, in large part because she devotes a significant portion of her time to studying and completing her assignments. She has particular interest in science and social studies classes. Gym was occasionally a bit difficult for her, as, while she was able to gain a good deal of strength through core training and other exercises, she had poor endurance. She also gave gym less priority than her more academic classes. She feels that, as a member of student council, it is her duty to take learning seriously. She also helps other students whenever possible for similar reasons, feeling that she is a representative of Colehurst's student body. She spends some of her time tutoring underclassmen. She is also a nurse's assistant, putting to use things she has learned from her parents over the years. Due to her interest in medicine, Nicole became Red Cross certified in first aid and CPR during her freshman year, and has kept her certification up to date. Nicole is no longer shy or hesitant about voicing her opinions. In fact, she enjoys socializing, spending a lot of her free time just hanging out with her friends (composed primarily of other academics and student council members), Alessandra's friends, and David's friends. She enjoys the occasional party, though she becomes a bit uncomfortable when things get too wild, especially if she doesn't know many of the people there. Nicole hopes to do something with medical work or politics in the future, though she has yet to decide on a career path. She is considering exploring colleges in England, though is hesitant to leave her friends for too long. Advantages: Nicole is intelligent, and is quite good at keeping her cool in most situations, due to her experience in tense student council debates. She has medical training due to her Red Cross certification, and a small amount of experience from working as a nurse's assistant. This has also given her a strong stomach for less pleasant medical situations. She is rather popular, and knows a good number of people, so it won't be too hard to make alliances. Her medical knowledge also gives her some theoretical knowledge of the human body and its weaknesses, if needed. Nicole's exercise has given her a deceptive amount of upper-body strength. Disadvantages: Nicole might be decently strong, but she isn't particularly athletic. She is uncomfortable with physical confrontations, being aware of her disadvantages in that area. She has never learned how to effectively defend herself, even at the basic level most students pick up in elementary and middle school, having never resorted to violence to solve conflicts. While she is fairly popular, a few students resent her, in large part due to her more aggressive early time in student council, where she worked to make the school's rules stricter. She's considered a stick in the mud by some of the troublemakers. Nicole keeps her cool well in most situations, but if she feels herself threatened, she can become very irate and defensive, potentially escalating situations. Since getting together with David, Nicole has not been as guarded as she used to be, and can be a bit naive at times, preferring to believe that people can change and will generally act for the better. Original Profile: Nicole Husher Designated Number: Female Student No. 16 --- Designated Weapon: Colt Single Action Army Conclusion: A girl who wants to put people back together won't be any good at taking them apart. I don't think the gun will do her any good. The above biography is as written by MurderWeasel. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Game Evaluations Kills: None Killed by: Adam Reeves Collected Weapons: Colt Single Action Army Allies: Enemies: Mid-Game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Coming soon... Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Nicole, in chronological order. Memories from the Past: *After Practice Pregame: *Lab Day Second Chances: *Look Out! *Pursuit Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in Second Chances or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Nicole Husher. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Second Chances Category:Characters Category:Second Chances Characters